Cars 3
Cars 3 will be a sequel to Cars and Cars 2. It will be released in IMAX 3D on July 19, 2016, five years after Cars 2. Plot Lightning McQueen is seen in a Piston Cup race at the Motor Speedway of the South and was just getting off from another long racing season and returns to Radiator Springs. Chick Hicks has retired from racing and is hosting a second World Grand Prix (with the theme music included, even the version in Tokyo) along with Tex Dinoco, announced on the Mel Dorado Show, as well as that Chick plans to use a bio-fuel for all the racers. Darrell Cartrip, Brent Mustangburger and David Hobbscap, along with a new RSN reporter named Shelby Harjuku, return as announcers for the WGP2, as well as that Shelby joins Kori Turbowitz as interviewers, and all five of them, along with Bob Cutlass and the WGP2 race host Hahli Ushma, who also is a WGP2 announcer, know Mater. All of the racers from the first one, including Lewis Hamilton and Lightning McQueen, would be racing in it, along with some or all of the racers having speaking roles and some new racers, including one from India called Sanjay Kearliar, who during the WGP2 has been having engine problems and doesn't know why. Also, someone called Dr. Suliven Waden has broke Professor Z, Miles Axlerod, Grem, Acer and the rest of the Lemons out of prison (and revealing what prison they were in) and has a strange connection. Finn McMissile is concerned about what will happen in the first race in Rio de Janeiro, so he, Holley Shiftwell, a new spy named Quinn Tirely, his assistant Simone Moterall and British double agent Tony Vanda travel to Rio. McQueen travels around the world, this time, everyone of Radiator Springs comes with him, including Otis, who might be a Radiator Springs resident; Fred (who isn't a Radiator Springs resident, but still comes); Mia and Tia, who have roles as the official McQueen merchandise sellers; Lizzie, Mack (where there's a special plane to carry him and other trucks, which it could be the automotive equivalent of big and tough guys); a new female townsfolk called Celia Santana voiced by Cameron Diaz, a white Mini Coupé, who loves racing and would be in the pits, perhaps McQueen's chief and Mater as his crew chief; also some Mini Cooper S and Mini Hatches; and others, especially Mater (crew chief), Sally, Flo, Ramone, Luigi, Guido, Fillmore, Sarge and everyone else. Also, the world and Rio's best tour guide Nicole Micra becomes the tour guide for the team. Meanwhile, a car called Tony Vandell becomes a villain and joins the lemons. Mater might have to help Finn, Holley and Quinn and together they, perhaps along with McQueen, have to stop the Lemons, as well as to find out what they are doing to everyone, like perhaps the WGP2. Meanwhile, some people are trying to help repopulate the Spix's Macaws and heel other birds (all of these birds, including Spix's Macaws, to be proper, not "car-ified"). Team McQueen helps with it, but a purple van called Edmund is trying to capture two Spix's Macaws called Tom and Susan. Meanwhile, Waden, his and Edmund's second hand assistant, Colin Servina, Professor Z, Miles Axlerod, Grem, Acer and all the other lemons try to capture the Spix's Macaws too, and try to prevent McQueen from winning the races, while everyone including Team McQueen try to rescue Tom and Susan, help McQueen, and save the world, and learn about friendship and helping others. The places they go to for the WGP2 include Rio de Janeiro, Brazil; Berlin, Germany; Melbourne, Australia (and travel to Sydney and show normal of Uluru/Ayers Rock, not just the car-ified version); Madrid, Spain; Paris, France; London, United Kingdom (also some British steam trains take the characters around); New York, United States and last, but not least, Radiator Springs. Cast RETURNING CHARACTERS *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen *Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater *George Clooney as Banjura *Thomas Kretschmann as Professor Z's Ghost *Rupert Everest as Ninjackura *Bill Hader as Zil *Emily Mortimer as Guilia *Joe Mantegna as All the Lemons *Jeff Garlin as Otis *Bonnie Hunt as Sally *Tony Shalhoub as Luigi *Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip (also referred to as Darrell Waltrip) *Guido Quaroni as Guido *Brent Musburger as Brent Mustangburger (also referred to as Brent Musburger) *Jason Isaacs as Siddeley *David Hobbs as David Hobbscap (also referred to as David Hobbs) *Stanley Townsend as Vladimir Trunkov, Ivan and Victor Hugo *Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore *Paul Dooley as Sarge *John Ratzenberger as Mack *Michel Michelis as Tomber *Jennifer Lopez as Celine Dephare *Patrick Walker as Mel Dorado *Franco Nero as Uncle Topolino *Vanessa Redgrave as Mama Topolino and the Queen *Cheech Marin as Ramone *Jenifer Lewis as Flo *Michael Wallis as Sheriff *Katherine Helmond as Lizzie *John Michael Higgins as Stanley (in flashbacks) *Lewis Hamilton as Lewis Hamilton *Jeff Gordon as Jeff Gorvette (also referred to as Jeff Gordon) *Velibor Topic as Alexander Hugo *Greg Ellis as Nigel Gearsley *John Mainier as J. Curby Gremlin *Michael Imperioli as Tubbs Pacer *Sig Hansen as Crabby the Boat *Richard Kind as Van *Edie McClurg as Minny *Teresa Gallagher as Mater's Computer *John Lasseter as John Lassetire (also referred to as John Lasseter) *Fernando Alonso as Fernando Alonso and Miguel Camino *Vitaly Petrov as Vitaly Petrov *Craig Ferguson and Dan Castellaneta as Red *Naya Rivera as Carla Veloso *Ricky Martin as Rip Clutchgoneski *Sebastian Vettel as Max Schnell *Sarah Clark as Kori Turbowitz *Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass (also referred to as Bob Costas) *Jeremy Piven as Harv (US version) *Jeremy Clarkson as Harv (UK version) *Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks *Richard Petty as The King *Lindsey Collins as Mia *Elissa Knight as Tia *Sonoko Konishi as Chuki *Jack Nicholson as The Lightyear Blimp *Teddy Newton as Rotor Turbosky *Ewan McGregor as Brian *Tom Hanks as Frank "Pinky" Pinkerton *Tim Allen as Charlie Cargo *Richard Wilson as Chuck Manifold *Eddie Murphy as Murphy *Stacy Keach as Skipper *Jay Leno as Jay Limo (also referred to as Jay Leno) *Arnold Schwarzenegger as Sven *Michael Schumacher as Michael Schumacher *Humpy Wheeler as Tex Dinoco *Andrew Stanton as Fred *Erik Passoja as Shu Todoroki *Rodrigo Santoro as Trev Diesel *Mark Winterbottom as Mark Winterbottom *Lynda Petty as Lynda Weathers *E.J. Holowicki as DJ *Adrian Ochoa as Wingo *Jonas Rivera as Boost *Lou Romano as Snot Rod *Jennifer Hale as Emma *Dee Bradley Baker as Otto Von Flasenbottom *Elton John as Stephenson *Cheryl Cole as Mama Bernoulli *Dale Earnhardt, Jr. as Junior *Jake T. Austin as Popemobile *Ned Beatty as Pope Pinion IV *Reese Witherspoon as Kathy Copter *Robin Williams as Ron Hover *Nicholas Cage as Raoul ÇaRoule *Jon Cryer as Philip *Dane Cook as Dusty *James McAvoy as Prince Wheeliam (also referred to as Prince William) and Gudmund *Frank Welker as Frank *Mario Andretti as Mario Andretti *Isla Fisher as Ichigo *Teresa Gallagher as Mater's Computer Also, other characters like the Piston Cup racers and World Grand Prix pit crew return. NEW CHARACTERS *Emily Blunt as Kate Middleton *Ozzy Osbourne as David Cameron *Jenson Button as Jenson Button *Nico Rosberg as Nico Rosberg *Sebastian Vettel as Sebastian Vettel *Romain Grosjean as Romain Grosjean *Kimi Räikkönen as Kimi Räikkönen *Mark Webber as Mark Webber *Heikki Kovalainen as Heikki Kovalainen *Esteban Gutiérrez as Esteban Gutiérrez *James Calado as James Calado *Giedo van der Garde as Giedo van der Garde *Jacques Villeneuve as Jacques Villeneuve (and perhaps David Hobbscap in French versions) *Katy Perry as Katy Perry *Arnold Schwarzenegger as Arnold Schwarzenegger *Jeremy Renner as New Spy, Quinn Tirely - Mazda RX-8 *Rowan Atkinson as New Crazy Villain, Dr. Suliven Waden - Chrysler PT Cruiser; and a Peugeot 907 car part of Team McQueen, Johnny *Emma Stone as Quinn's Assistant, Simone Moterall - Porsche 911 Turbo *David Tennant as Waden's 2nd Hand Man, Colin Servina - ZAZ-965A; and a Ford Galaxy car part of Team McQueen, David *Russell Brand as Double Agent, Tony Vanda - ZAZ-965A/Aston Martin Rapide *George Lopez as Waden's Personal Cruise Ship, Floatie - Cruise Ship; and a Jeep Grand Cherokee part of Team McQueen, George *Cameron Diaz as New Townie/McQueen's Crew Chief, Celia Santana - MINI Coupé John Cooper Works *Kunal Nayyar as Indian Race Car, Sanjay Kearliar - McLaren - SLR 722 Sports Car *Sonoko Konishi as New Japanese Race Car, Oeshi Sainuku - Mitsuoka Orochi *Anne Hathaway as The World and Rio's Best Tour Guide, Nicole Micra - Nissan Micra *Chris Hemsworth as Enthusiastic Aussie McQueen Fan, Greg Shuma - Holden Cruze *Diana Agron as WGP2 Race Host, Hahli Ushma - Audi A4 *Rupert Everett as German Chaperone, Invanka Pinu - Volkswagen Golf *Nicki Minaj as RSN Reporter, Shelby Harjuku - Volkswagen Beetle *Jesse Eisenberg as Greg, part of Team McQueen - Mini Hatch *will.i.am as Tim, part of Team McQueen - Mini Cooper S *Jamie Foxx as Tom, a male Spix's Macaw *Leslie Mann as Susan, a female Spix's Macaw *Brendan Fraser as Edmund, the film's fourth antagonist *James McAvoy as Sidney, a smuggler who can drive backwards like Mater, has a hole in his front, and is often wearing headphones *Hugh Jackman as HEMI *Brad Pitt as Turgoulus *Tracy Morgan as Jim, a bulldog who helps Tom and Susan *Wanda Sykes as Sue, a Canada Goose *Chris O'Dowd as Tybalt, a Sulphur-crested Cockatoo who works for the Lemons and tries to capture Tom and Susan and prevent Lightning McQueen from winning the races *Jeffrey Garcia as Chunk, a marmoset who, along with his gang, works for Tybalt and tries to capture Tom and Susan and prevent Lightning McQueen from winning the races *Davi Vieira as Mauro, a marmoset part of Chunk's gang, and helps Tybalt to capture Tom and Susan and prevent Lightning McQueen from winning the races *Tiny Fey as Helena McQueen, Lightning McQueen's mother who surpports McQueen at the World Grand Prix 2. *Denzel Washington as a British steam train, Ben *Hugh Laurie as another British steam train, Ian, who transports Team McQueen around Britain and London *Jack Black as Tom Diesel, Trev Diesel's brother *Maggie Smith as Marion, a normal train *Julie Walters as Ellie, a high speed train *Queen Latifah as Peaches, a beautiful steam train *Ashley Jensen as Helen, another British steam train *Peter Dinklage as Marsk (was originally going to appear in Cars 2), a big transport ship who works for the Lemons *Hank Azaria as Tony Vandell, who was originally good, but later became evil and joined the Lemons *Carlos Ponce as Combat Ship and Professor Trouble - Red Zündapp Janus, just like Professor Z *John C. Reilly as Chunk, a superstar car who became bad and also joined the Lemons *James Earl Jones as Marcel, one of the lemons - AMC Gremlin *Bruce Campbell as Pete, part of Team McQueen - Volkswagen Type 2, just like Fillmore *Flo Rida as Flo Rida and an alter ego, Low Rida *David Cross as Diesel, an army tank who tries to stop the Lemons *Tara Strong as Lesley, who is part of Team McQueen - Volkswagen Karmann Ghia (which the spy code is "A Volswagen Karmman Ghia has no radiator", "Because it's air-cooled") *Francisco Ramos as Darrell Draggered, the new sponsor car of Dinoco, and joins the Lemons, along with Chick, DJ, Boost, Wingo and Snot Rod - Third Generation Ford Focus *Frances McDormand as Sam, who joins the Lemons - Volkswagen Eos *Dolly Parton as Chloe, an enthusiastic Brazilian McQueen and Carla Veloso fan - Nissan 370Z *Ben Stiller as James, part of Team McQueen - BMW F20 *Amy Adams as Rose, part of Team McQueen - Opel Zafira *Steve Coogan as Jack, part of Team McQueen and friend of James and Rose - Renault Fluence *Meta Golding as Alice, part of Team McQueen - FIAT Bravo *Jim Broadbent as Ralph, an enthusiastic British McQueen, Lewis Hamilton, Jenson Button and Nigel Gearsley fan - Peugeot 408 *Bernardo de Paula as David, part of Team McQueen - Ferrari F458; and Nico, a Roseate Spoonbill at a party that Tom and Susan are taken to *Jane Lynch as Sarah, a ferry boat who transports Team McQueen across some of the oceans; and Anne, a Canada Goose *Bebel Gilberto as Juliet, another ferry boat who is friends with Sarah; and Donna, a a Keel-billed Toucan who is Brad's wife *Rebel Wilson as Amy, a submarine who works for the Lemons *Alain Chabat as Joe, a submarine who works for the Lemons *Dustin Hoffman as Rory, part of Team McQueen - Ford Mustang *Jackie Chan as Matt, a new American racer - Ford GT *John Cleese as Nicholas, a new French racer - Audi R18 TDI from 24h Le Mans *Kate Winslet as Titanic, seen in flashbacks - Titanic ship that sank after hitting an iceberg in 1912; and Sophie, an enthusiastic Lightning McQueen, Lewis Hamilton, Jenson Button and Nigel Gearsley fan - Mini Cooper S *Leonardo DiCaprio as Will, an enthusiastic McQueen fan - Volkwagen Type 2 *Mike Myers as Chris Perry, part of Team McQueen - Nissan Leaf *Matt Damon as Mike, another ferry boat; and John, a Yellow Canary who helps Tom and Susan *Johnny Depp as Ted, part of Team McQueen - Mini Clubman *Billy Crystal as Pat, part of Team McQueen - Volkswagen Beetle *Kelsey Grammer as Tony Han, who works for the Lemons - Land Rover *Jeremy Irons as Steve, who works for the Lemons - Range Rover *John Hurt as Alex, an enthusiastic McQueen, Lewis Hamilton, Jenson Button and Nigel Gearsley fan - Ford C-Max *Catherine Tate as Kate, part of Team McQueen - Renault Espace *Tim Curry as Twitch, who works for the Lemons - Volkswagen Karmann Ghia *Walt Dohrn as Chris Trihull, a battleship working for the Lemons *Eric Idle as Rown Travatinski, Rip Clutchgoneski's crew chief - Bristol Fighter *Guy Berryman as Guy Berryman, part of Coldplay *Jonny Buckland as Jonny Buckland, part of Coldplay *Will Champion as Will Champion, part of Coldplay *Chris Martin as Chris Martin, part of Coldplay *Lady Gaga as Lady Gaga *Pixie Lott as Pixie Lott *Cheryl Cole as Cheryl Cole *Jessie J as Jessie J *Timbaland as Timbaland *Jennifer Lopez as Jennifer Lopez *Elton John as Elton John *Jim Cummings as Team McQueen Chopper *Ed Sheeran as Ed Sheeran *Rihanna as Rihanna and Dixie, Edmund's wife *Pitbull as Pitbull *PSY as PSY *Britney Spears as Britney Spears *Nicki Minaj as Nicki Minaj *Sergio Pérez as Sergio Pérez *Tom Cruise as Tom Cruise *Kristen Stewart as Kristen Stewart *Michael Sheen as Ed, an Eddie Stobart truck *Nicole Scherzinger as Nicole Scherzinger *Taylor Swift as Taylor Swift *Gwen Stefani as Gwen Stefani *Carly Rae Jepsen as Carly Rae Jepsen *Russell Brand as Russell Brand *Taio Cruz as Taio Cruz *Robbie Williams as Robbie Williams *Michael Bublé as Michael Bublé *Alicia Keys as Alicia Keys *Selena Gomez as Selena Gomez *Labrinth as Labrinth *Emeli Sandé as Emeli Sandé *Bruno Mars as Bruno Mars *Adele as Adele *Lionel Richie as Lionel Richie *Roy Stride as Roy Stride, part of Scouting for Girls *Greg Churchouse as Greg Churchouse, part of Scouting for Girls *Peter Ellard as Peter Ellard, part of Scouting for Girls *Danny O'Donoghue as Danny O'Donoghue, part of The Script *Mark Sheehan as Mark Sheehan, part of The Script *Glen Power as Glen Power, part of The Script *will.i.am as will.i.am *Jossara Jinaro as Jossara Jinaro *Claudia Leitte as Claudia Leitte *Kanye West as Kanye West *Adam Young as Adam Young, part of Owl City *John Mayer as John Mayer *Beyoncé Knowles as Beyoncé Knowles *Amanda Seyfried as Amanda Seyfried and Rosie *Dominic Cooper as Dominic Cooper and Carl *Olly Murs as Olly Murs *Nathan Sykes as Nathan Sykes, part of The Wanted *Tom Parker as Tom Parker, part of The Wanted *Siva Kaneswaran as Siva Kaneswaran, part of The Wanted *Max George as Max George, part of The Wanted *Jay McGuiness as Jay McGuiness, part of The Wanted *Will Young as Will Young *Robert Pattinson as Robert Pattinson ADDITIONAL VOICES *John Lithgow *Antonio Banderas *Julie Andrews *Jennifer Saunders *Justin Timberlake *Jon Hamm *Craig Robinson Release Cars 3 will be released in the United States on June 24, 2016, and the United Kingdom on July 22, 2016, similar to the release date of Cars 2. Home media Cars 3 will be released on DVD and Blu-ray in the United States on November 1, 2016, and the United Kingdom on November 21, 2016, the same as the home media of Cars 2. See Also *''Cars 3'' Full Credits *''Cars 3'' Home Video *''Cars 3'' Soundtrack *''Cars 3'' Merchandise *''Cars 3'' Trivia *''Cars 3'' Awards *''Cars 3'' Characters *''Cars 3'' Locations